Christmas Shower
by BlackpoolQueen
Summary: "Clara had proposed a simple thing: no sex for a week. They were going to stay at Amy's aunt's house for Christmas and she felt like it would be awkward to do it with her family around. Amy had agreed at first, but she quickly started making plans to change Clara's mind."


A/N: My first Clamy story! I have more Clamy on my profile if you like the ship. Remember to review and tell me what you think. Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Clara had proposed a simple thing: no sex for a week. They were going to stay at Amy's aunt's house for Christmas and she felt like it would be awkward to do it with her family around. Amy had agreed at first, but she quickly started making plans to change Clara's mind.<p>

"Come on! It's not like our relationship is based on having sex on a daily basis." Clara'd said the night before the Doctor dropped them off in Scotland.

"Well, not on a daily basis, but it's one of my favourites parts of being your girlfriend. And we do it a lot! How am I supposed to cope with just kissing for an entire week?" Amy'd protested while getting ready for bedtime in the TARDIS. Clara came out of the bathroom and caught Amy in her underwear; those long, endless legs bare before her. She walked towards the redheaded beauty and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Clara shifted to Amy's neck and collarbone while pushing her onto their bed. Amy was already undressing her girlfriend and deeply enjoyed Clara's determination to unhook her bra with one hand while pulling her knickers off with the other.

Clara pulled back to catch her breath. After a second, she replied with a smirk on her lips. "In that case I better make you remember this the whole week."

* * *

><p>The morning after their arrival, the house was almost empty. Amy's cousins were off to a school Christmas thing, and her aunt had gone to the supermarket to buy supplies for the Christmas dinner -more Ponds were on their way.<p>

Clara decided to take a shower while she still had time, before having to prepare lunch as she'd promised the night before. Amy was bored in the living room, watching TV but not really paying attention to it, when Clara came from behind her and planted a swift kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in a bit."

Amy nodded and turned her head to give her a proper kiss. It was sweet and soft and Amy wished it had lasted longer. When Clara walked away, swaying her hips and compelling Amy's eyes to stare, the redheaded girl smiled mischievously as an idea crossed her mind.

In the bathroom, Clara took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran across her skin, which was a relief from the cold weather outside the house, but it brought to her mind a memory about that time she and Amy had showered together after an adventure on an extremely cold planet. They were so cold that they had entered the first bathroom they'd found when they returned to the TARDIS, and after a few minutes, when their bodies recovered a normal temperature, they kissed and the heat went up from there. Long story short, the Doctor walked in and caught Clara passionately kissing Amy with her arms around her neck while Amy's hands were on Clara's hips. He blushed so much that they laughed at him for an entire week.

Clara tried to push those thoughts out of her head because they were making her withdrawal harder. She knew she was already wet and not because of the water.

Meanwhile, Amy was still in the living room, waiting for time to pass. After ten minutes of anticipation, she decided she'd given Clara enough time. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked firmly. She opened the door just a bit and called her girlfriend.

"Clara? Do you mind if I get in? I really need to pee." Amy did her best to convince the brunette. Clara couldn't deny anything to her when she really made the effort, and she knew it.

However, Clara hesitated at first, but finally she answered. "Yeah, sure, love."

Amy opened the door fully and walked in. She immediately saw Clara's bare body behind the shower's glass door, all wet with drops of water rolling down her back. She started to undo her jeans.

Clara wasn't facing her girlfriend, because she didn't know what she would be capable of doing if she caught sight of those legs that drove her crazy. After a minute, she noticed that Amy was taking too long, and she was trying to force herself to turn around and look at her, when two very familiar arms hugged her from behind. Right after, she felt Amy's bare form pressing against her back. Clara wished she had the will to pull away, but instead leaned back into her.

The arms went up, to caress her breasts and Clara closed her eyes, getting lost in the feeling for a moment before turning around and pulling her face up at the taller girl. However, her eyes looked down, to the place where their bodies met. Amy put her hand on Clara's chin and forced her to look into her eyes. Clara saw love and lust into those eyes, so she closed hers again -trying to stop Amy from noticing the worry in them- and whispered something in a very low voice.

"We can't. What if we get caught?"

"Then I'll tell them to get the hell out and close the door so I can make love to my girlfriend." Amy answered matter-of-factly. She truly didn't care if they got caught; her family knew they were a couple, they would assume they had sex.

Clara opened her mouth to say something, but Amy closed the gap between them and kissed her, softly at first, then passionately, deepening the kiss. Clara responded with all her skill, her body begging her to accept Amy's offer.

Amy (who now looked like a mermaid to Clara's eyes, with her long hair all wet) pushed her girlfriend against the wall, her hands wandering up and down Clara's sides. After the initial shock, Clara tried to put her arms around Amy's neck, but the taller girl quickly restrained her wrists. Clara broke the kiss, needing to breathe and looking up at Amy, her eyebrow shooting up in surprise. The redheaded looked down at her with a mischievous smile on her face. Clara took it as a challenge, so she put up a smirk to match Amy's and softly brushed her tight against the other girl's core. Amy lost her force for a second, enough time for Clara to release her arms and pushing Amy against the wall, pressing her small body into Amy's.

Clara kissed her way down Amy's jaw, proceeding to her neck and collarbone. She used her tongue with a skill that got Amy on the edge within seconds. Amy wanted to come, but she also wanted to bring Clara with her, so her hand went to the place Clara needed it the most. She started with a teasing Clara just couldn't resist. She leaned into her touch and used her own hands to tease Amy's lower stomach, then going up until she captured her pale breasts. Clara's mouth kept their way down until they reached her own hands, removing them and placing them at Amy's bottom, making her moan in the process. She kept using her mouth to map every inch of snow-white skin, taking her time with Amy's soft point right between her breasts.

Amy needed to come -Clara's tease was more than she could stand-, so her other hand swiftly caressed Clara's soft skin right below her belly button and continued its way down until it reached her opening and went inside, two fingers at once because she was so wet. Clara moaned Amy's name, and that pushed Amy over the edge, taking Clara with her.

After moments of intense pleasure, they both struggled to catch their breaths. When they calmed down, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed lovingly.

They cleaned themselves and got dressed, praying that Amy's aunt hadn't picked up the kids yet and therefore, haven't heard them.

As they opened the bathroom door, they heard the kids' laughs and keys, so they both ran and innocently cuddled on the sofa, turning the TV back on. Amy's aunt greeted them with a smile as both kids ran towards the couple and hugged them.

"Hey girls! What you've been up to?" Asked Amy's aunt while taking her shopping to the kitchen. Clara blushed almost imperceptibly and looked at Amy.

"Oh, not much. Just resting here, watching some movies." The redheaded answered, a finger playing with a brown lock.

The older woman nodded and went into the kitchen, taking the kids with her. Clara got up after kissing Amy's cheek, heading for the kitchen to prepare lunch, but turned to her girlfriend once again, leaning down so she could whisper in her ear.

"If I ever, EVER think of something as stupid as not having sex for a week again, please hit me."

Amy pulled back a bit so she could look into Clara's eyes, a smile on her face.

"If you ever, EVER think of something as stupid as not having sex for a week again, I might just tell the Doctor to drop you in the middle of the Arctic Ocean. Naked."

Clara leaned down for one more kiss and Amy spoke again after pulling back.

"You're impossible."

"And you love it." Clara answered as she walked away.

"Yes I do." The Scottish girl said in a low voice, so that only Clara could hear.

Amy looked at Clara's backside as she left, thinking to herself.

_The Doctor's right, her skirts are too damn tight._


End file.
